Writing A New History
by leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too
Summary: repost. strange things are happening to the animus, desmond finds himself stuck in the 12th century and on the run from just about everyone...will a certain assassin help him? will he ever get back to his time, or does he even want to? SLASH! Altair/Desmond WARNING YAOI! Read at your own risk! Rated M for later Chapters.


Hello everyone,

Guess who decided to re write an old story? This writer that's who….its very late at night and for some reason I couldn't get this story out of my head….I wanted to repost it so bad that I sat down and began to write and here we are….I do hope that my followers see that I reposted this and will refollow the story….I just wasn't happy with the last posting so I deleted it….that and I had some very harsh flames that did a total on me. But now I'm back and hope to write more…I got in the mood to write because I was thinking of replaying AC 1 and 2 again :/ I love those games and well here you all go enjoy~

The day had begun like all the others, Desmond was woken up early to jump into the animus and start his 'training'. The only thing different about today was that he was pulled out early by Becca and finally got some time to himself.

"Desmond we're all going out to get supplies because all we seem to have left is prison food, like bread and water thanks to Shaun over here!" Rebecca growled as she made her way back to her work station to grab some money. "Hey it's not my fault Lucy helped!" Shaun complained also grabbing his wallet and making for the tunnel that would lead to the surface of Monteriggioni. "Don't worry desmond I'll pick you up some snacks so you can take more breaks from all that work more often." Lucy smiled sweetly and also made her way to the surface. They were kinda like a dysfunctional family now and it all revolved around hidden conspiracies and hiding a family of assassin's that were trying to save the world from the templars…it all seemed like a bad video game or a cartoon now to him. Things were starting to blur between what was real and what was his ancestor's memories.

As soon as the others left, Desmond made his way over to their sleeping area they had set up and laid down on his sleeping bag. They didn't have the luxury of a bed anymore which had been upsetting but they got over it, well most of them got over it Shaun still complained about his back. They all were sore and tired from all their long days, but none were ready to just give up and let the templars win that would be the last thing they did.

Desmond had been lying down for what seemed like forever, but really only ten minutes had passed. Being a curious lil training assassin that he was he got up and made his way over to the animus. The thing didn't look like it could do all the things it did, like make him relive his ancestors' lives or play back hidden memories in his genetic code it was mindboggling. He sat himself down on the nice comfortable seat and looked up at the hard rocky ceiling to pass his time. Earlier the animus had bugged out and kicked him out of it without Rebecca's say in the matter, which had scared everyone. Why would it do that if it was only a machine? Becca couldn't find anything wrong with the animus which had been even more confusing. Desmond thought that maybe it had been such a repressed memory that his ancestors had blocked it off on purpose so that they could better protect the apple and the map like Altair had done.

Desmond's mind drifted off to his memories of Altair's life, the beautiful landscape of the Middle East flying by as he pushed another beautiful horse faster along the trails. There really wasn't anything like riding a horse like that, the wind blowing past his hood that concealed his face and getting trapped in the fabric making the scents stick with him for all the longer. Not to mention being able to feel every muscle in his body move as one as he climbed up the side of the poorly made buildings in Jerusalem. They were some of his favorite memories and they weren't even his own. As he thought farther into the future his memories of Ezio's life came to the surface making him scowl at the many hardships the poor man had to face. Granted many of them could have been caused due to his lack of attention but that was fine, he had to learn all his skills on his own not like how Altair had. There were the good memories for Ezio's life too though…like how he had finally stopped being such the man whore and settled down. Ezio sure was a hard person to predict, and Desmond was HIS descendant!

It had taken years for Ezio to finally stop battling with himself to finally realize that he was in love with his best friend, Leonardo Da Vinci. The memory of how Ezio reacted to the realization still made Desmond laugh. Ezio spent hours pacing on the roof of the painter's studio only to be caught when he slipped off the roof into a pile of hay with a loud yelp. He had pulled himself out of it only to realize that Leonardo was standing there with a worried look on his face. The best part that Desmond still couldn't hold back his small giggles was what poor Ezio said, "L-Leonardo….did you see the…um…bird that attacked me just now!?" Poor Ezio had blushed, realizing just how silly it sounded and that he was still sprawled out on the ground at the feet of his crush. Everything did work out for the two over time which was sweet. The only thing was being forced to live through ALL their memories together…how embarrassing.

Desmond sighed and thought back to something that wasn't going to make him even more sexually frustrated. Altair and riding a horse were good ones to think of if Desmond hadn't been distracted with the thought of the word, sex and Altair. Groaning he thought back to earlier, maybe he could do a quick run in the animus before they came back and see if he could go through some of Altair's memories again. Desmond made himself comfortable and pushed the needle into his skin, the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain as soon as his finger made contact with the keyboard.

PLEASE READ!

I just wanted to add this since the last time I posted this story there was an attack from three different (cough cough) flamers, yes ezio turned out to be with leonardo in this but that doesn't mean that he didn't have flings on the side or that he didn't also fall in love with a female! Many men were married and had a lover or loverS on the side and still do to this day. So in my story Ezio did have a great woman whom he loved dearly and she bore him a son, but at the end of the day it was leonardo who warmed his bed and his heart. And hence how the story was able to take place…..ps I wrote this before any game after brotherhood came out so a lot of the information is outdated, but I don't want to go back and change it so it will stay this way.

And so now that it is 1 am and I have work in 4 hours I must bid you ado~ I hope that everyone enjoys the revamp of this story :D


End file.
